The Prettiest Disciple
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: Kim Mingyu, siswa yang menyandang gelar sebagai siswa tertampan di sekolah itu harus menelan pil pahit karena tidak ada gadis yang menerima pernyataan cintanya. Kenyataan itu justru membuat Mingyu menyalahkan sosok yang berpredikat sebagai murid paling cantik. / MEANIE / MINGYU X WONWOO / BL / SEVENTEEN
1. Chapter 1

The Prettiest Disciple © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, other cast(s)

.

.

Cast(s) © Tuhan YME

.

.

Romance, Friendship

.

.

Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!. OOC.

DLDR

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

" _Jadi, kau mau kan jadi kekasihku?"_

" _Uhm a–aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku."_

 _Lelaki yang baru saja mengutarakan perasaannya itu berusaha melukiskan senyum, ia tengah menyembunyikan perasaan kecewanya._

" _Tapi, bisakah aku tahu alasannya?"_

" _Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku mengagumimu. Tapi maaf karena perasaanku hanya sebatas sampai tahap itu saja."_

" _. . ."_

" _Lagipula aku tidak ingin mengecewakan para fansmu."_

" _Fansku? Aku bahkan bukan artis, aku hanya siswa biasa yang–"_

" _Iya, tapi hampir satu sekolah ini merupakan fansmu dan aku tidak mau mengecewakan mereka. Apalagi seiring berjalannya waktu, semakin banyak yang mendukung agar kau menjalin hubungan khusus dengan murid tercantik di sekolah ini."_

 _Lelaki berparas tampan itu mengerutkan dahinya, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan pikiran teman-teman satu sekolahnya. Baru saja ia akan membuka suara, namun suara gadis di depannya sudah mendahuluinya._

" _Se–sebenarnya, aku juga bagian dari salah satu para murid yang mengharapkan adanya hubungan diantara kalian."_

" _Apa?!"_

" _Uhmm ya begitu, ah kurasa cukup sampai di sini. Aku harus pulang, aku juga takut jika ada yang memergoki kita dan itu pasti akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Aku pamit, permisi Mingyu sunbaenim."_

" _Tapi Tzuyu-ya, aku–"_

 _Lelaki yang baru saja mengutarakan perasaannya pada sang adik kelas itu hanya mendengus, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia mendapat penolakan._

 _Permasalahannya jelas bukan dari penampilan, karena ia menempati posisi pertama sebagai siswa tertampan di sekolahnya._

 _Namun, yang jadi permasalahan adalah sejak pengambilan suara –yang menurutnya amat sangat tidak penting– dilakukan oleh Klub Jurnalistik, dan ia menempati posisi pertama sebagai murid paling tampan._

 _Pada hakekatnya, semua yang ada di dunia itu berpasangan, kan?_

 _Jika ada yang paling tampan, berarti ada juga yang paling cantik._

 _Ya, mirisnya sejak di tingkat satu hingga ia berada di tingkat dua ini semua gadis yang disukainya itu akan menolak pernyataan cinta darinya dan justru malah mendukung agar ia menjalin kasih dengan si siswa tercantik._

 _Siswa?_

 _Tidak, kalian tidak salah baca. Memang nyatanya predikat murid tercantik justru jatuh pada seorang siswa yang notabene berjenis kelamin laki-laki._

.

.

.

PUK!

"Mingyu-ya, kau melamun? Tidak ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Mingyu tersentak saat merasakan tepukan di bahunya, ia menoleh dan menemukan wajah salah satu sahabatnya.

"Ah iya, aku akan memesan. Kajja!"

Tak berapa lama, dua lelaki itu menempati salah satu meja kantin yang sudah diisi lebih dulu oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu, Mingyu-ya?"

"Sssttt kalian jangan bertanya apa-apa dulu, mengertilah dengan sahabat kita yang satu ini. Dia baru saja merasakan penolakan untuk yang kesekian kalinya." Ujar lelaki berhidung mancung sambil menepuk bahu lelaki yang menjadi objek pembicaraannya.

"Sialan kau, Seok!"

"Ahahaha kau ditolak lagi? Kenapa aku tidak terkejut ya?"

"Pffftthaha sepertinya berpredikat sebagai lelaki tertampan seantero sekolah bukan jaminan untuk seseorang memiliki kekasih, ya?"

"Yang sabar, _Dude!_ "

Kim Mingyu, lelaki yang menjadi bahan obrolan teman-temannya itu hanya mendengus. Ia sudah kebal, dan tidak merasa tersinggung sama sekali. Karena kejadian seperti ini sudah bukan sekali duakali saja, tapi berkali-kali. Mirisnya, apa yang Seokmin, Soonyoung, Jun, dan Jungkook katakan itu merupakan suatu kenyataan.

"Hei, itu dia!" ujar Seokmin, membuat empat lelaki lain yang berada di satu meja itu sontak mengalihkan atensinya.

Mereka melihat segerombolan lelaki –manis– yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kantin. Terlihat hampir semua mata penghuni kantin secara otomatis menatap lima siswa itu. Tidak heran, karena salah satu diantaranya merupakan lelaki yang berpredikat sebagai murid tercantik di _Gureum High School_.

Jeon Wonwoo.

Lelaki yang justru berekspresi cenderung datar itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya, membuat para murid di sana justru semakin merasa gemas dengan tingkahnya, sementara empat lelaki lain yang tidak kalah rupawan hanya bisa menuntun langkah Wonwoo.

Sebagai sahabat, mereka paham betul jika sebenarnya Wonwoo merasa risih dan tidak nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian –semenjak status itu melekat pada dirinya.

"Aigoo~ Wonwoo hyung benar-benar _hugable._ "

Sedetik kemudian Seokmin merasakan lemparan sumpit yang mengenai dahinya telak.

"YAK!"

"Hentikan apapun imajinasi yang ada dalam otakmu, Lee Seokmin!"

"Memangnya apa?! Aku sedang berimajinasi tentang apa? Jangan sok tahu, Jungkook-ah."

"Wajah mesummu sangat terbaca." Ujar lelaki yang berstatus sebagai temannya itu dengan ekspresi wajah tanpa dosa, Seokmin hanya merutuk dalam hati.

Jun dan Soonyoung hanya saling memandang untuk kemudian mengendikkan bahu tak acuh, sementara Mingyu tengah memerhatikan lelaki bermarga Jeon yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

Bisa dilihatnya rona merah yang mulai menjalar di pipi lelaki itu, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia terpaku saat sebuah senyuman tipis tersemat di bibir seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

'Manis tapi menyebalkan. Gara-gara dia aku jadi susah _taken._ ' Batinnya refleks.

.

.

.

"Wonwoo oppa, lihatlah _eyesmile_ boneka ini. Sangat menggemaskan seperti dirimu!"

"Ish! Kau apa-apaan, Yeri-ya. Tentu saja _eyesmile_ milik Wonwoo oppa itu yang terbaik, jangan disamakan dengan boneka rubah itu!"

"Heh Zhou Jieqiong, itu kan pendapatku jadi terserah aku! Lagipula Wonwoo oppa saja tidak keberatan, iya kan oppa?"

"Ssstt kalian berisik, jangan mengganggu pagi Wonwoo oppa dengan suara nyaring kalian!"

"Cih kau bicara dengan entengnya, padahal suaramu sendiri juga sama nyaringnya, Tzuyu-ya!"

"Aku tidak, Wonwoo oppa~ Suaraku tidak mengganggumu kan?"

"Kalian diamlah! Wonwoo oppa~ Jangan lupa memakai barang dariku ya!"

"Wonwoo-ya, terimalah hadiah dariku juga. Itu sengaja ku beli dari Jepang khusus untukmu!"

"Yak Sana-ya, memang kau saja yang membeli dari luar negeri? Aku membeli barang khusus untuk Wonwoo dari Jepang juga."

"Haish kau kan menitip padaku, Mina-ya!"

"Wonwoo oppa, barang dariku bahkan salah satu produk terbaik di Thailand. Jangan lupa dipakai, oke? Itu masker wajah paling bagus, agar kulit oppa bisa tetap sehat, cerah, dan bercahaya."

"Apa kau sekarang sedang mempromosikan barang dari negaramu sendiri, Lalisa?"

"Tidak! Aku hanya berkata jujur tahu."

Seketika Wonwoo merasa pusing mendengar celotehan para gadis di sekelilingnya, meskipun hal seperti ini bukanlah yang pertama baginya. Sambil membawa beberapa barang yang terkumpul di tangannya, ia pun berpikir bagaimana cara untuk mengusir halus para gadis yang hampir setiap hari selalu merecokinya dengan berbagai hadiah.

"Uhm, terima kasih banyak. Aku benar-benar merasa senang atas perhatian kalian, tap–"

"Eiyh~ Tidak apa-apa, Wonwoo-ya. Kau tidak boleh merasa sungkan begitu."

"Tapi Sooyoung-ssi aku–"

"Joy. Kau harus memanggilku dengan nama itu, oke? Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang ku izinkan memanggilku dengan nama panggilan spesial itu, termasuk dirimu."

Wonwoo mengusap tengkuknya, ia sungguh merasa canggung dan malu karena koridor pagi itu sudah mulai ramai seiring dengan kedatangan para murid.

"Ah ya, maksudku Joy-ssi,"

"Jangan menggunakan embel-embel '-ssi', Wonwoo sayang." Setelahnya gadis cantik bertubuh tinggi itu mencubit gemas pipi kiri Wonwoo, membuatnya langsung disambut sorakan dari gadis yang lain.

"Yak singkirkan tanganmu, bisa-bisanya mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

"Kenapa? Kau iri ya, Kyungwon-ah?"

"Kau–"

Wonwoo menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. 'Ayolah, kenapa gadis-gadis ini malah ribut sendiri?! Bahkan aku belum selesai bicara. Ya Tuhan, bantulah hambamu ini.' batin Wonwoo meringis.

"Hmm begini, aku sangat berterima kasih tapi bisakah kalian melakukan satu hal untukku?"

Keributan itu langsung berhenti, dan mereka hening hingga beberapa detik kemudian.

"Tentu!"

"Apa yang bisa kami bantu, Wonwoo-ya?"

"Wonwoo oppa, apa kau sedang memiliki masalah?"

"Oppa, oppa kenapa? Oppa bisa meminta apa saja pada kami. Ayo katakan!"

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya sebentar saat suara nyaring menyerbu gendang telinganya. Ia membuka mata dan tersenyum, membuat para gadis di sekelilingnya memekik tertahan.

"Tanpa menurunkan kehormatanku atas hadiah dan perbuatan baik kalian, aku minta tolong, bisakah kalian berhenti melakukan ini?"

Hening, Wonwoo pun melanjutkan kalimatnya. Meskipun di hati kecilnya ia tidak tega mengatakan hal berikutnya, namun jika tidak diungkapkan, pasti para gadis itu tidak akan menghentikan aksinya.

"Uhm sebenarnya aku tidak begitu nyaman dengan ini semua, karena kalian seolah-olah memperlakukan aku seperti perempuan. Padahal biar bagaimanapun aku ini tetaplah laki-laki."

Masih hening.

Wonwoo pun menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya karena ia takut mendapati tatapan kecewa dari para gadis di depannya. Ia tidak tega, dan sedikit banyak ia merasa menyesal mengatakan keresahan hatinya.

'Apa perkataanku terlalu berlebihan? Aish, tahu begitu lebih baik tidak usah kukatakan saja. Maafkan aku.' Batinnya merasa bersalah.

Namun Wonwoo terbelalak saat ia merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya,"Aigoo~ Maaafkan kami ya? Baiklah, karena kau tidak nyaman diperlakukan begini. Maka kami sudah memutuskan jika kami akan berhenti memperlakukanmu seperti ini, Wonwoo-ya."

Perlahan senyum terbit dari bibir lelaki bermarga Jeon itu, baru saja ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas pengertiannya pada gadis yang berasal dari Jepang itu,"Sana-ya, terima kas–"

"Oleh sebab itu, mulai sekarang Wonwoo oppa adalah pangeran kami!"

Dan ucapan terima kasih itu pun tertelan lagi, Wonwoo menatap heran ke arah Yebin yang tiba-tiba berkata begitu.

"E–eh tidak, maksudku aku tidak perlu diperlakukan seperti ini. Aku hanya siswa biasa, aku–" Wonwoo berkata dengan cepat, tanpa sadar wajah paniknya justru terlihat sangat lugu dan polos, apalagi ditambah dengan gerakan tangan yang mengiringi tiap kata yang terlontar.

Membuat para gadis justru semakin gencar menahan gemas agar tidak memonopoli Wonwoo untuk diri sendiri.

"Ujujuju Pangeran Wonwoo, eh tapi bagaimana ya? Aku lebih setuju memanggilmu _Princess_ , karena wajahmu benar-benar cantik dan indah!"

"Aku juga lebih setuju dengan–"

"Ssstt sudahlah, kalian tidak sadar dengan hadiah yang dibawa Wonwoo? Kasihan, pasti itu terasa berat, biarkan ia masuk ke kelasnya dulu. Wonwoo-ya, kami pergi dulu ya."

"Ohiya benar, apa perlu kami membawakannya, Wonwoo oppa?"

Wonwoo sontak menggeleng keras,"Tidak, sungguh. Jangan begitu, kalian perempuan, lebih baik aku yang membawanya sendiri."

"Ya Tuhan, kau begitu baik dan pengertian."

"Kami pergi duluan ya, Wonwoo sayang~"

"Wonwoo oppaku~ Pangeranku~ Sampai jumpa~"

Setelah mendapat beberapa cubitan di pipi dari para gadis yang mengerubunginya, mereka pun membubarkan diri dan membuat lelaki yang dipanggil Wonwoo itu menghela napas lega.

Wonwoo masih terdiam di tempat, ia akhirnya memilih duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di koridor. Berusaha mengabaikan tatapan murid lainnya yang bermacam-macam, walaupun sudah jelas jika itu semua didominasi oleh tatapan kagum.

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya, dan menunduk hormat dengan gerakan kikuk saat tatapannya beradu dengan siapapun yang lewat di hadapannya.

Wonwoo pun memperhatikan tumpukan hadiah di tangannya yang didominasi oleh barang-barang perempuan, seperti boneka –tepatnya tokoh kartun bernama Eddy, pakaian yang persis seperti yang dipakai boneka Eddy, cokelat, bunga, _flowercrown_ , pelembab bibir, masker wajah, dan bahkan beberapa alat _make-up_ yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

Bukannya tidak menghargai, hanya saja Wonwoo itu laki-laki dan ia tidak habis pikir kenapa para gadis itu senang sekali memberinya barang-barang yang diyakininnya tidaklah murah. Lelaki bermarga Jeon itu sudah kehabisan akal dan bingung harus menghentikan tingkah para gadis itu dengan cara apa lagi.

Mereka tidak pernah bosan memberinya hadiah-hadiah yang sudah jelas akan menumpuk di sudut kamarnya. Walau beberapa waktu terakhir ini ia akan dipaksa oleh Jeonghan –salah satu sahabat terdekatnya– untuk menggunakan segala macam produk perawatan kecantikan yang diberikan untuknya.

Selang beberapa menit, tanpa sadar ia mengerucutkan bibir, membuat ekspresi _duckface_ sebagai ungkapan rasa sebal nonverbal melihat tumpukan hadiah yang para gadis tadi berikan padanya.

Ekspresi kesalnya itu sungguh membuatnya berkali-kali lipat terlihat menawan. Bisa disebut cantik, lucu, manis, menggemaskan, bahkan tampan di waktu yang bersamaan.

Lelaki bermarga Jeon itu masih sibuk dengan isi pikirannya sendiri, bahkan ia tidak menyadari tatapan dari sepasang netra lelaki bertubuh tinggi di balik pilar yang tidak begitu jauh darinya. Lelaki itu sudah memerhatikannya bahkan sejak Wonwoo dikerubungi oleh para gadis tadi.

Lelaki tinggi itu menggigit bibir menahan tawa, ia menyesal kenapa baru sekarang memerhatikan sosok bermarga Jeon itu dengan begitu lekat.

"Hei!"

"Aish! Jangan mengejutkanku begitu, Jungkook-ah."

"Aku? Tidak. Aku sudah memanggilmu sedari tadi, tapi sepertinya kau sibuk sendiri. Memang apa yang sedang kau perhatikan sih?" lelaki bergigi kelinci yang dipanggil Jungkook itu ikut mengarahkan atensinya ke arah yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian sahabatnya. Namun sebelum tatapannya tertuju ke sana, bahunya sudah dirangkul dan tubuhnya secara otomatis mengikuti pergerakan lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Sebenarnya kenapa sih, Mingyu-ya?"

"Tidak, sudahlah kita ke kelas saja."

Dan Jungkook hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Dasar aneh!" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Mingyu masih terlarut dalam pikirannya, membuat ia tidak sadar sudah menjadi pusat perhatian dari keempat sahabatnya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena efek pernyataan cintanya yang ditolak berkali-kali?"

"Kasihan~"

"Yaish! Apa harus kalian membicarakan orang tepat di depan orangnya?!"

"Pffttthaha, sudahlah Mingyu-ya. Itu justru jauh lebih baik, kan? Daripada membicarakan orang di belakang? Munafik namanya." ujar Jungkook.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berusaha meraih fokusnya. Karena entah kenapa sejak beberapa minggu terakhir, pikirannya seolah diinvasi oleh sosok yang selalu dipasangkan dengannya.

Jeon Wonwoo.

Sejak Mingyu mengintip dari balik pilar beberapa minggu lalu, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika eksistensi orang itu akan bertahan lama di pikirannya. Bahkan sejak saat itu, tanpa sadar otaknya seolah-olah mengendalikan tiap sel dan organ di tubuhnya untuk selalu berkutat dengan lelaki manis itu.

Tapi, Mingyu tetap bersikukuh menyalahkan sosok itu atas status _single_ nya.

"Hei, jika kau tidak ingin ke kantin lebih baik kami duluan. Kau tidak tahu jika perutku sudah lapar ya?"

"Kau kan memang selalu merasa lapar, Soonyoung hyung."

"Ya ya terserah, jadi sekarang ke kantin atau tidak nih? Mingyu-ya?"

"E–eh? Oh baiklah."

Mingyu, Jungkook, dan Seokmin yang notabene teman sekelas itu pun beranjak setelah memasukkan alat tulis masing-masing ke dalam laci meja. Karena menurut mereka, lengah sedikit saja maka akan ada alat tulis yang hilang. Kelas mereka benar-benar seperti 'pasir hisap', atau memang muridnya yang memiliki kemampuan sulap –tepatnya, kemampuan menghilangkan alat tulis milik teman.

Sementara Soonyoung dan Jun yang memang sudah di tingkat tiga, terbiasa menghampiri kelas sang adik kelas agar bisa ke kantin bersama-sama.

Hal yang sudah sewajarnya jika kantin akan bising di jam istirahat seperti ini. Saat kelimanya sudah memesan makanan dan minuman, Jun menyeletuk,"Apa kalian tidak ingin meminta pajak dari seseorang?"

"Maksudnya apa, Jun hyung?" tanya Seokmin mewakili perasaan bingung temannya yang lain.

Jun mengerlingkan matanya, bermaksud menggoda sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya,"Teman kita yang satu ini sudah mengikuti jejakku. Ia sudah _taken_."

Sontak Seokmin, Jungkook, dan Mingyu membelalakkan mata.

"Sungguh?!"

"Benarkah?"

"Akhirnya ada yang mau juga denganmu, Soonyoung hyung."

Tidak perlu ditanya ucapan terakhir terlontar dari mulut siapa.

"Sialan kau, Seok! Seharusnya kau berkaca, biar begini aku punya pesona tersendiri. Bahkan kau yang mengaku-ngaku tampan, nyatanya masih _single_." rutuk Soonyoung sebal.

"Siapa kekasih Soonyoung hyung?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ketua Klub Vokal sekolah kita."

Jawaban Jun sontak membuahkan pekikan dari ketiganya. Mereka tidak menyangka jika Lee Jihoon, ketua klub bertubuh mungil yang terkenal galak itu bisa luluh juga oleh seorang Kwon Soonyoung, ketua Klub Dance yang sikapnya berbanding terbalik dengan Jihoon.

Soonyoung hanya mengangguk bangga sambil beberapa kali menjawab pertanyaan ketiga adik kelasnya itu.

Tak berapa lama Jun menyenggol lengan Soonyoung,"Hei sepertinya kekasihku Minghao dan teman-temannya tengah kehabisan tempat."

Ucapan Jun membuat empat temannya yang lain mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar dan benar saja, hampir semua meja sudah penuh.

"Tumben mereka baru ke kantin?" tanya Seokmin, sebenarnya lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

Namun ternyata Soonyoung yang kebetulan mendengar dengan peka menjawabnya,"Oh iya, tadi pagi Jihoon mengabariku jika kelasnya ada materi tambahan, yang berarti Wonwoo dan Jeonghan juga, mengingat mereka bertiga berada di kelas yang sama. Tapi jika Seungkwan dan Minghao, kupikir keduanya pasti lebih memilih menunggu tiga kakak kelas kesayangan mereka itu."

Seokmin memerhatikan meja yang ditempatinya,"Bagaimana jika mereka duduk disini saja?" ujar Seokmin saat ia menyadari jika meja yang kelimanya tempati masih tersisa cukup luas di sisi sebelahnya, karena mereka duduk di meja panjang yang memang diletakannya di tengah kantin. Cukup untuk menampung hingga dua belas orang –dengan enam orang di masing-masing sisinya.

Jun, Soonyoung, dan Jungkook mengangguk setuju. Sementara Mingyu, ia justru merasakan debaran jantungnya meningkat tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Minghao-ya, disini saja." Teriak Jun sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada sang kekasih yang masih terlihat kebingungan mencari tempat duduk dengan nampan di tangannya.

Kelima lelaki manis itu pun menghampiri meja Jun dan kawan-kawan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kami duduk disini?" tanya lelaki ber _nametag_ Yoon Jeonghan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, silahkan duduk sunbaenim." Ujar Jungkook ramah.

Mereka duduk dan mulai makan dengan khidmat, pengecualian bagi Minghao dan Jihoon yang merasa risih diganggu oleh kekasih masing-masing. Lalu ada Seungkwan dan Jeonghan yang makan dengan fokus tanpa memedulikan apapun di sekelilingnya, Wonwoo ingin juga seperti keduanya tapi entah kenapa ia merasa tidak tenang saat merasa ada sepasang netra yang memerhatikannya.

Wonwoo mendongak ke arah yang sekiranya menjadi sumber tatapan itu, namun sosok itu justru tengah sibuk berbincang dengan sahabatnya, Seokmin.

Sepasang mata Wonwoo justru malah terpaku dengan lelaki lain yang sama-sama bermarga Jeon, untuk beberapa detik netra mereka terkunci satu sama lain dan pada akhirnya saling melempar senyum.

"Hei! Aigoo Duo Jeon, tatapan kalian benar-benar membuatku panas dingin!" ujar Soonyoung membuat dua orang yang bersangkutan sontak memutuskan tatapan dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Yang lain ikut menatap Jungkook dan Wonwoo, mereka menggoda keduanya saat melihat senyuman Jungkook dan semakin gencar saat terlihat semburat merah menjalar di pipi Wonwoo yang menunduk.

Mereka larut dalam canda tawa, bersyukurlah ada Seokmin, Soonyoung, dan Seungkwan yang bisa mencairkan suasana hingga mereka yang berada di satu meja itu tidak merasa canggung. Karena biar bagaimanapun, ini pertama kalinya mereka makan di satu meja yang sama.

Sayangnya candaan itu tidak membuat senyuman salah satu lelaki di sana sampai ke matanya, ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan jika boleh jujur ia memang tidak menikmati waktunya itu.

Entah kenapa sejak yang lain menggoda Duo Jeon, _mood_ lelaki itu langsung rusak seketika. Padahal ia yakin, jika penyebab _badmood_ nya sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan dua lelaki bermarga sama itu.

Atau, ini karena ia merasa tidak nyaman duduk di dekat Si Murid Tercantik yang selama ini selalu dijodoh-jodohkan dengannya?

'Risih. Ya, pasti ini karena aku meras risih sebab dia berada di sekitarku.'

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^

**Maaf kalo ada typoooo atau diksi yang ga pas atau kekurangan lainnya T.T

***Untuk cast yang linenya 95, 96,97,98,99, bayangin/? aja ceritanya disini mereka pada seumuran atau paling selisih setahun-duatahun ya hwehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

The Prettiest Disciple © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, sejak berkumpulnya dua kubu itu di salah satu meja kantin justru menciptakan persahabatan dan keakraban diantara anggotanya, bukan hanya yang menjalin kasih saja namun yang lainnya juga jadi semakin dekat.

Yang paling terlihat jelas, siapa lagi jika bukan Duo Jeon. Julukan yang dengan spesial diikrarkan oleh Soonyoung, hingga sekarang mereka berdua begitu terkenal bahkan membuat perpecahan antara pendukung Duo Jeon yang dijuluki _Jeons shipper_ , dengan pendukung yang masih setia mendukung Si Tertampan dan Si Tercantik –mereka disebut _Mild Wild shipper_ , entah dari mana asal muasal sebutan itu.

Tidak jarang terjadi perselisihan baik di dunia nyata maupun di dunia maya antara _Jeons shipper_ dengan _Mild Wild shipper._ Jika di dunia nyata mungkin tidak begitu terlihat, tapi jika di dunia maya, tidak diragukan lagi mereka semua berbakat menjadi presenter berita gosip –kalimatnya sangat _pedas_.

Namun, Wonwoo yang mengetahui keadaan itu sontak tidak diam saja. Ia segera membuat pernyataan di salah satu akun sosial medianya dan diksinya yang luar biasa itu mampu menggambarkan seberapa baik dan cerdasnya seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Karena dikeesokan harinya, para murid yang mengaku sebagai _Jeons shipper_ ataupun _Mild Wild shipper_ itu langsung meredakan emosi masing-masing dan mereka semakin menggilai seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Hal tersebut berlaku juga bagi seorang Kim Mingyu, tanpa sadar hatinya pun menaruh atensi lebih pada lelaki yang awalnya ia jadikan sebagai _kambing hitam_ atas nasibnya yang masih _single._

Awalnya, Mingyu sendiri masih meyakini jika dirinya ini seratus persen lurus, tapi sejak intensitas pertemuannya dengan Wonwoo semakin meningkat, entah kenapa Mingyu sendiri pun ragu dengan kelurusannya.

"Mingyu-ya, apa kau akan tetap di kelas?"

Mingyu terdiam, ia berpikir sebentar."Tidak, aku akan ke perpustakaan saja."

"Apa?!"

"Pfftthaha Seokmin-ah, coba lihat di luar. Apa akan ada tanda-tanda hujan badai?"

"Yak kalian!"

"Ya bagaimana tidak heran, sejak awal kami mengenalmu di tingkat satu, kau bahkan belum pernah menginjakkan kakimu di perpustakaan sekolah."

"Enak saja, jangan berlebihan. Aku pernah beberapa kali ke perpustakaan."

"Iya, beberapa kali. Hanya untuk mengantarkan buku yang disuruh oleh para guru. Aku benar, kan?" ujar Jungkook diselingi kekehan.

"Nah itu dia, apa tidak heran seorang Kim Mingyu tiba-tiba mendatangi perpustakaan? Ada apa gerangan?"

"Cih bahasamu, Seok! Dan hei, kenapa kalian berdua memojokkanku begini sih? Perpustakaan kan fasilitas umum, jadi siapapun warga sekolah berhak mendatanginya. Walaupun tidak menjamin jika aku akan membaca buku di sana, tapi setidaknya aku menyukai suasana tenang. Cocok untuk tidur siang, kan?"

"Bocah ini!" ujar Seokmin sambil mendaratkan kepalan tangan ke bahu sahabatnya.

"Oh itu tujuanmu. Pantas saja, kok aku tidak heran?" ucap Jungkook dengan wajah malas, sementara Mingyu hanya tertawa."Haha kalau begitu, aku pergi ya."

"Yasudah sana."

"Annyeong~ Tidak kembali pun tak apa, aku tidak keberatan, sungguh."

"Yak!"

Seokmin dan Jungkook terkekeh. Selepas kepergian Mingyu, Seokmin pun berkata,"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan di jam kosong begini, Jungkook-ah?"

"Hmm di lokerku ada kartu UNO. Bermain itu saja, bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus. Aku ajak yang lain, ya?"

"Oke."

Sementara itu, Mingyu melangkah ringan ke arah perpustakaan. Sesampainya di sana, ia harus mengisi beberapa data karena ia belum memiliki kartu anggota perpustakaan –mengingat ini pertama kalinya ia ke perpustakaan tanpa suruhan guru.

Mingyu melangkahkan sepasang tungkai jenjangnya, matanya menyusuri rak-rak buku sambil memindai judul yang sekiranya dapat menarik perhatiannya.

Lelaki tinggi bermarga Kim itu sontak mengerem langkah kakinya saat menemukan pemandangan yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar di atas ambang batas kewajaran.

Mingyu melepas sepatu guna menginjak karpet yang memang disediakan bagi pengunjung yang ingin membaca dengan posisi _lesehan_.

Sosok yang dlihat lelaki tinggi itu duduk di salah satu sudut dengan melipat kedua kakinya hingga menempel di dada, ia menyenderkan pipi kirinya di lutut, dengan tangan kiri memeluk kakinya sendiri sementara tangan kanan terkulai dan tersemat sebuah novel.

Mingyu mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di sisi kanan lelaki manis tersebut, ia berinisiatif mengambil novel itu lalu menutup dan menaruh di samping tubuhnya. Kemudian ia menyamakan posisinya agar sama persis dengan lelaki di sampingnya, lalu mulai menyandarkan pipi kanan pada lututnya sendiri.

Posisi tersebut membuat wajah keduanya berhadapan, Mingyu pun dengan mudah memindai keindahan hasil karya Tuhan di depannya.

"Baik dilihat dari jauh ataupun dekat, ku akui kau memang indah, Jeon." Lirihnya.

Tanpa bisa dikontrol, tangan kirinya bergerak mengusap surai halus murid tercantik itu.

Hening melingkupi keduanya hingga beberapa menit ke depan. Padahal rencana awalnya Mingyu ingin sekali tidur siang, namun ternyata Tuhan memberinya keberuntungan. Siapa yang menyangka ia akan dipertemukan dengan seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

'Mungkin kelasnya sedang jam kosong juga?' batin Mingyu menebak-nebak. 'Jika sama, apakah ini pertanda kami berjodoh?' tambahnya dalam hati.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia memukul kepalanya sendiri saat tersadar apa yang sempat terbesit di otaknya,'Aku masih lurus, kan?' bahkan batinnya pun mulai meragu.

Karena sibuk sendiri, Mingyu tidak menyadari jika sosok di sampingnya ternyata sudah membuka mata dan terlonjak kaget saat netranya menangkap jika ada sosok lain di depannya.

DUK!

"Aw!"

Mingyu pun sontak membelalakan mata,"Maaf, hyung pasti terkejut ya?"

Lelaki yang ber _nametag_ Jeon Wonwoo terlihat masih berusaha mengumpulkan fokusnya dengan mengusap kedua mata. Ia tidak menyadari saja tingkahnya yang sederhana justru membuat pipi lelaki bermarga Kim itu merona samar.

'Ya ampun, jika melihat tingkah lelaki di depanku ini mampu membuat hatiku berdebar, apa itu berarti aku sudah belok? Tapi ini hanya berlaku untuk Jeon Wonwoo saja, bahkan kepada perempuan yang pernah aku nyatakan cinta saja, aku belum pernah merasakan sensasi ini. Jadi, ini artinya apa?' batin Mingyu bingung sendiri.

Memang pada kenyataannya Mingyu belum pernah menjalin kasih dengan siapapun, saat di tingkat sekolah menengah pertama ia memang ingin fokus belajar saja. Hingga pada akhirnya, di masa sekolah menengah atas ia pun ingin merasakan rasanya menjalin kasih seperti remaja khalayak pada umumnya.

Namun, ternyata tidak satupun pernyataan cintanya diterima. Apalagi sejak status murid tertampan dan murid tercantik melekat pada dirinya dan lelaki di sampingnya, para gadis yang diincarnya justru malah memilih menjadi _shipper_ ia dan Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersadar ke dunia nyata saat telinganya menangkap suara ringisan dari sosok di sampingnya. Dengan refleks Mingyu mengusap kepala lelaki itu dengan lembut, membuat yang diusap seketika melebarkan mata sipitnya.

"Eh?"

"Apakah sakit, Wonwoo hyung?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada –yang tanpa disadari– terdengar begitu lembut, ia merasa khawatir karena tadi kepala Wonwoo terbentur cukup keras dengan dinding di belakangnya.

"Oh, iya lumayan. Tapi tidak apa-apa kok, sungguh." Jawabnya dengan wajah lugu.

Katakanlah Mingyu sedang terkena karma. Karena sejujurnya, dahulu saat ia meyakini jika dirinya ini selurus tiang bendera, lelaki bermarga Kim itu sangat risih dan bahkan berdecak tidak suka tiapkali ada yang memasang-masangkan dirinya dengan Wonwoo.

Mingyu bahkan pernah menyimpan rasa kesal pada lelaki manis yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu, sebab ia pikir kesempatannya memiliki kekasih di masa sekolah menengah atas terancam gagal dikarenakan hampir semua orang justru dengan gencar menjodoh-jodohkan dirinya dengan Wonwoo.

Namun, sekarang ia justru merasa sangat menyesal karena sempat merasa kesal tanpa sebab pada manusia cantik bermarga Jeon itu.

"Wonwoo hyung?" ujar Mingyu, ia berniat menciptakan sebuah percakapan ringan.

"Iya?"

Mingyu menelan ludahnya kasar,"Apa hyung baik-baik saja?"

"Hm? Maksudnya?" tanya Wonwoo tidak mengerti.

"Jika aku mendapat predikat sebagai 'Murid Tertampan', tentu saja hal itu bisa menjadi kebanggaanku." Mingyu menjeda kalimatnya, menunggu respon lawan bicaranya. Ia menggigit bibir saat melihat sosok di depannya menggerutu kecil,'Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia begitu menggemaskan?'

"Tapi hyung kan justru menjadi 'Murid Tercantik', padahal ya begini hmm maksudku bagaimanapun juga hyung kan laki-laki, aku pikir sedikit banyak itu bisa saja membebani pikira–"

"Nah!"

Mingyu tersentak saat tiba-tiba Wonwoo menjetikkan jarinya di depan wajah lelaki berkulit tan itu.

"Kenapa, hyung?" tanya Mingyu ragu.

"Kau juga merasa aneh, kan?"

'Tidak juga sih.'

"Padahal coba kau pikir, diantara sekian banyak gadis cantik di sekolah kita, kenapa tiba-tiba aku yang mendapat suara terbanyak dan mendapat predikat itu?"

'Ya jelas karena kau memang cantik, Hyung.'

Wonwoo masih melanjutkan kalimatnya, tidak memedulikan Mingyu yang terdiam, walaupun sebenarnya lelaki tampan itu tetap menimpali omongan Wonwoo di dalam hati.

"Aku heran dengan selera murid-murid di sekolah kita. Kau tahu, baik gadis di angkatanku ataupun adik kelas, mereka semua cantik-cantik. Bahkan siswi pindahan dari luar negeri pun sangat cantik, seperti Sana, Mina, Lisa, Somi, dan lainnya."

"Hm mungkin karena wajahmu sangat khas Asia?" timpal Mingyu asal.

"Yak! Justru jika begitu lebih banyak lagi yang patut dijadikan pemenang. Coba sekarang ku tanya, Kyungwon, Minkyung, Eunwoo, Jieqiong, Tzuyu, Chungha, Jenny, Seulgi, Yerin, Sowon dan masih banyak yang tidak mungkin ku sebutkan karena terlalu banyaknya yang bisa menjadi kandidat, nah menurutmu mereka cantik kan?"

Mingyu mengangguk, namun dahinya mengerut. Sesungguhnya ia masih berusaha menebak-nebak kemana arah pembicaraan Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja!"

Mingyu mengusap dadanya, ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba Wonwoo menjawab sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Hyung, kita sedang di perpustakaan lho." Ujar Mingyu mengingatkan.

"Ah iya, aku lupa."

"Jadi, maksud hyung bertanya begitu, apa?"

"Ya ampun Kim Mingyu, kau masih belum menangkap maksudku ya?"

"Huh?"

"Ya tentu saja seharusnya salah satu dari mereka yang mendapatkan predikat 'Murid Tercantik', dan jelas bukan aku!"

'Tapi kau berhak! Entah kenapa aura dan pesonamu sangat berbeda dibanding yang lainnya.' Protes Mingyu, namun sayang hanya berani diutarakan dalam batinnya saja.

"Mungkin maksud 'cantik' di sini bukan hanya dari segi penampilan, tapi dari sikap, perilaku, dan lain-lainnya juga diperhitungkan hyung."

"Begitu kah? Memangnya aku baik ya?"

Mingyu menahan gemas, ingin rasanya ia khilaf dan menggigit pipi seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

'Bodoh, ada apa dengan pikiranku?! Apa ini tanda-tanda jika aku sudah belok?' Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab,"Tentu, hyung cantik~"

"Ish, jangan memangggilku begitu. Oh! Apa mungkin ada sabotase di hasil pemungutan suara itu ya?" tanya Wonwoo, ia memasang wajah penasaran yang membuat Mingyu ingin mendominasinya seketika.

"Ck, tidak mungkin hyung. Kita di dunia nyata, jangan samakan dengan cerita dalam novel atau bahkan adegan di drama televisi."

"Mungkin saja. Padahal kupikir, aku lebih cocok mendapatkan gelar 'Murid Tertampan'. Ya kan?"

"Huh? Pffttthahaha"

"Yak! Kau mengejekku ya?"

Mingyu segera menutup mulut, berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengejek.

"Aku tahu kok, mungkin jika diadakan pemungutan suara ulang pun kau tetap saja akan menempati posisi pertama. Tapi setidaknya berada di posisi kedua atau ketiga, atau bahkan sekadar masuk nominasi pun aku sudah senang, asalkan dalam kategori 'Murid Tertampan', bukan malah 'Murid Tercantik' seperti ini."

Mingyu tersenyum tipis, ia bisa melihat betapa percaya dirinya Wonwoo mengklaim jika dirinya itu tampan.

Wajah merengut dengan _duckface_ yang sangat manis itu, ingin dibilang tampan?

'Hahaha iya hyung, aku akan mengakui jika dirimu tampan. Tapi nanti, saat tinggi Jihoon hyung melebihi diriku atau Chanyeol sunbaenim.' Batin Mingyu terkekeh geli.

"Mingyu-ya, aku tampan kan? Bahkan aku ini _manly_. Hanya saja predikat 'Murid Tercantik' benar-benar menutupi sikap _manly_ ku itu."

"Oh? Iya, hyung memang tampan," 'tapi bohong.'

"Dan, salah satu sikap _manly_? Contohnya?" tanya Mingyu ingin tahu.

"Hmm…" Wonwoo berusaha mengingat-ingat dengan melemparkan pandangan ke langit-langit perpustakaan.

'Ya ya ya, apa-apaan dengan ekspresi itu? Ugh, si manis yang mengaku-ngaku dirinya tampan. Terserahmulah.'

"Oh iya! Saat di bus aku melihat seorang nenek, dan karena bangkunya sudah penuh, lalu aku berdiri dan mempersilahkan nenek itu untuk duduk di bangku yang kutempati sebelumnya."

"Itu _gentle_ namanya hyung, belum _manly._ "

"Tapi, ada lagi yang lain."

"Apa?" tanya Mingyu meladeni perkataan Wonwoo. Karena sungguh, Mingyu merasa di dalam hatinya tumbuh bunga indah yang mekar seperti saat musim semi jika ia berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dan berbincang santai dengan lelaki berkulit putih itu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika perasaannya akan sebahagia ini jika berinteraksi dengan Wonwoo.

"Aku hmm aku menggendong anak kecil yang kehilangan orangtuanya di taman, lalu aku membelikannya es krim dan menemaninya bermain hingga dia bertemu orangtuanya."

'Ya ampun, hyung kau benar-benar _istri-able_ sekali.' Batin Mingyu gemas.

'Cocok menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku.'

'Eh?'

Mingyu merasa jika otaknya benar-benar sudah _error_.

"Mingyu-ya?"

"E–eh, ya?"

"Aku sangat _manly_ , kan?"

'Duh, jujur atau bohong nih?'

"Ya, hyung."

Jawaban Mingyu membuahkan senyuman bangga di wajah Wonwoo.

'Hyung, tak ada sikapmu yang kau ceritakan itu mencerminkan ke- _manly -_ anmu. Yang ada kau membuatku semakin ingin mendominasimu.'

'Eh? Apa?!'

PLAK

"Mingyu-ya? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menampar pipimu sendiri? Ya Tuhan, sampai merah begini."

Wonwoo mengusap bekas tamparan yang dilakukan Mingyu pada dirinya sendiri, sontak perlakuan sederhana Wonwoo itu membuat Mingyu membeku.

Ia menelan ludahnya kasar saat tangan halus itu menyapu permukaan pipinya.

'Selamat tinggal, Kim Mingyu yang lurus. Dan selamat datang, Kim Mingyu yang resmi belok karena seorang Jeon Wonwoo.' Batin Mingyu mengejek diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Semenjak pertemuan keduanya di perpustakaan, tanpa sadar Mingyu dan Wonwoo justru menjadi semakin akrab. Membuat para _Mild Wild shipper_ merasa berada di atas awan, sementara para _Jeons shipper_ harus bersabar karena momen Wonwoo dan Jungkook memang sedang minim beberapa waktu belakangan.

Para _Jeons shipper_ hanya berkata dan saling menguatkan satu sama lain,"Mohon bersabar, ini ujian."

Kembali ke masa sekarang.

Terlihat Mingyu yang tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri, membuat kedua sahabatnya saling lirik dan mengendikkan bahu satu sama lain.

"Kau kenapa, Mingyu-ya?" tanya salah satunya yang bermarga Jeon.

"Aku? Sedang bahagia."

"Tidak jelas."

"Lee-sialan-Seokmin!" ketus Mingyu sambil melempar penghapusnya ke arah Seokmin, sementara yang dilempar hanya menyunggingkan cengiran,"Woah penghapus gratis, lumayan. Gomawo, Mingyu-ya!"

Membuat Mingyu semakin jengkel dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu, sedangkan Jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan keduanya yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala.

"Bahagia kenapa? Tidak mungkin kau bahagia tanpa sebab, kan?"

Mingyu terdiam. Tiba-tiba ia menekuk lengan kiri dan menyandarkan dagunya pada telapak tangan, kemudian ia mulai menatap bergantian kedua sahabatnya dengan senyum lebar yang terlukis indah di bibirnya hingga gigi taring yang menjadi ciri khasnya terlihat.

"Ku pikir, aku sedang jatuh cinta."

"Apa?!"

"Sungguh?!"

Tanpa memedulikan reaksi berlebihan kedua sahabatnya, Mingyu justru mengangguk santai dengan pandangan menerawang, membayangkan wajah rupawan seseorang yang tak pernah ia duga akan mencuri hatinya.

" _Tembak_ saja. Eh tapi tunggu, percuma sih jika hasilnya sudah ketahuan."

"Maksudmu bagaimana, Seokmin-ah?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ya ujung-ujungnya paling ditolak lagi, karena aku yakin incaran Mingyu pasti seorang _fujoshi_ yang lebih senang melihat Si Tertampan bersanding dengan Si Tercantik, ya kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk setuju, diliriknya Mingyu yang sedang merutuk perkataan Seokmin.

"Aish, tidak! Untuk yang kali ini aku akan memperjuangkannya mati-matian."

"Cih tumben, biasanya ditolak pun kau tidak pernah merasa galau. Karena selama ini kau hanya terobsesi agar bisa seperti yang lainnya, tepatnya agar punya pengalaman memiliki kekasih di masa sekolah menengah atas, benar kan?"

"Ah ya, kau mana pernah menggunakan perasaan." Ucap Jungkook menyetujui perkataan Seokmin.

"Ck, tidak. Sungguh, untuk yang ini aku benar-benar serius. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan apa yang di deskripsikan oleh novel-novel cerita romansa tentang bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta."

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau membaca buku?" tanya Seokmin heran, ia sangsi dengan pernyataan Mingyu.

"Sejak aku menemukan belahan jiwaku di perpustakaan."

"Hah?"

"Apa?"

Respon Seokmin dan Jungkook, sedangkan Mingyu hanya tersenyum sok misterius.

"Siapa?" tanya Jungkook yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Murid tercantik di sekolah ini."

"APA?!" koor Seokmin dan Jungkook.

'Jeon Wonwoo? Sungguh? Kenapa harus Wonwoo?' batin salah satu diantara ketiganya dengan resah.

.

.

.

"Sendirian, Hyung?"

Wonwoo tersentak, ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari buku novel ke arah lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak, aku ditemani ini." jawabnya dengan ekspresi datar dan tangan menunjuk buku novel yang dipegangnya.

Lelaki bergigi kelinci itu terkekeh,"Humormu memang _receh._ "

Wonwoo yang mendapat jawaban begitu hanya memasang wajah cemberut,"Aku kan tidak sedang melucu." lirihnya sebal.

"Tapi percayalah, aku jauh lebih _receh,_ karena bagaimana bisa hanya dengan jawabanmu itu aku terkekeh begini."

Sontak senyuman terbit di wajah Wonwoo,"Kau ini! Berhenti berkata seperti itu, Jungkook-ah."

"Ahaha memangnya kenapa? Hyung takut terbawa perasaan, ya?"

"Tidak nyambung." Ujar Wonwoo lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dengan jahil –bermaksud mengejek sang lawan bicara.

Jarum jam tak henti berotasi, entah sudah berapa menit namun sejak ucapan terakhir Wonwoo tadi, suasana hening seakan menelan kedua sosok yang tengah duduk berdampingan di bangku taman belakang sekolah itu.

Wonwoo terdiam, membuat Jungkook juga terdiam.

"Ehem," karena jengah, Wonwoo berdehem berusaha memecah keheningan di sekitarnya.

"Hyung, jangan bilang jika kau memang sudah terbawa perasaan olehku?!"

"Apa sih?! Tidak, enak saja! Kenapa masih membahas itu?" sewot Wonwoo dengan wajahnya yang terlihat lucu.

"Eiyh~ Mengaku saja, wajar sih. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona ketampananku, hm?"

"Kau! Dasar jelek!" rutuk Wonwoo sambil memukul ringan lengan Jungkook dengan buku novel yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Jungkook tertawa sambil menahan serangan bertubi-tubi dari Wonwoo.

Saat sudah merasa lelah, Wonwoo pun menghentikan aksinya. Ia mengatur napas, sedangkan Jungkook yang terhibur dengan ekspresi kakak kelas di depannya tetap terkekeh geli. Dengan gerakan pelan, ia mendekati Wonwoo dan menyisir poni lelaki yang lebih tua ke belakang, lalu mengusap keringat di dahi berlapis kulit putih pucat itu dengan tangannya.

"Hyung kepanasan, hm?"

Wonwoo menatap lekat sepasang netra di depannya, ia tersenyum tipis,"Sedikit."

"Kenapa kau bisa di luar kelas?"

"Ck harusnya pertanyaan itu juga berlaku untuk dirimu sendiri, Wonwoo hyung sayang."

"Yak! Jangan memanggilku 'sayang'!"

"Kenapa? Ingat masa lalu ya?"

"Cih."

"Hei hyung, kenapa hyung berada di luar kelas?"

"Guru yang mengajarku sedang cuti melahirkan. Eh? Yak! Kenapa jadi aku yang menjawab, kan aku yang bertanya lebih dulu." Rutuk Wonwoo sebal.

Jungkook mencubit pipinya gemas,"Oh begitu, jika guruku sedang izin ke luar kota."

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh!"

"Aish, sombongnya. Jika sudah terbawa perasaan, bilang padaku ya? Mungkin saja kita bisa seperti du–"

"Mimpi!"

Wonwoo pun beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih memandangi punggungnya dengan senyuman tulus.

Keduanya tidak menyadari, dibalik dinding koridor, ada seorang lelaki yang sudah memerhatikan interaksi Duo Jeon di taman belakang itu. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri guna menahan pekikan saat telinganya samar-samar menangkap perkataan dua sosok yang dilihatnya itu.

'Wow, _tikungan tajam_.'

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*Ada apa dengan couple2 di svt?! Comeback kali ini banyak banget momen2 yang bikin anak gadis orang meleleh xD dan hei! Emo wonu oppa (eh? apa eonni? –saking cantiknya) menghilang? Gakuat akutu, makin manis senyumnya, bawaannya jadi pengen ngarungin dia aja /dikeroyok carat/ wkwk

**Ohiya, berhubung ini bulan suci ramadhan, esvi minta maaf ya atas segala kesalahan yang pernah esvi buat :")

***Makasih buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, apalagi review /deep bow/

****Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^~


	3. Chapter 3

The Prettiest Disciple © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, tidak ada yang istimewa. Namun sebenarnya jika ditelisik lebih jauh, akan nampak Mingyu yang beberapa waktu belakangan sering terlihat mencari perhatian dan selalu berusaha untuk bisa berinteraksi dengan siswa yang menyandang predikat 'Murid Tercantik'.

Ya, sesuai dugaan teman-temannya jika Kim Mingyu telah resmi _berbelok_ karena Jeon Wonwoo. Meskipun di awal lelaki berkulit tan itu menolak mati-matian, namun pada kenyataannya perasaan Mingyu tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

Seokmin, Jungkook, Jun, dan Soonyoung yang notabene sebagai sahabat Mingyu tentu saja sudah mengetahui jika lelaki bermarga Kim itu tengah mengincar Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu sudah mewanti-wanti keempat temannya agar merahasiakan hal tersebut, karena menurutnya tidak akan seru jika Wonwoo mengetahui perasaannya dari mulut orang lain.

Padahal teman Wonwoo yang lain seperti Jeonghan, Jihoon, Minghao, dan Seungkwan juga sudah menebak jika Mingyu menyukai Wonwoo, kata mereka sikap Mingyu itu terlalu terlihat jelas. Beruntunglah karena Jeon Wonwoo merupakan seseorang yang kelewat polos dan tidak peka, hingga tidak menyadari maksud dari segala perhatian yang Mingyu berikan.

Seperti saat ini, ketika mereka tengah makan bersama di kantin.

"Wonwoo hyung, apa kau ingin minuman lain? Susu misalnya? Atau _green tea?_ Atau–"

Dengan bibir yang agak mengerucut karena tengah menyedot jus apel, Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dan menggeleng pelan dengan wajah lugunya yang terlihat sangat manis.

"A–ah oke." Mingyu tergagap mendapati serangan aegyeo tanpa sadar yang dilakukan Wonwoo, mendadak beberapa temannya pura-pura berdehem dan terbatuk-batuk melihat reaksi Mingyu.

Dengan lugunya Wonwoo menawarkan minumannya,"Apa kalian tersedak? Ini minumanku masih banyak."

Dengan santainya Jungkook mengambil alih gelas Wonwoo dan meminum dengan sedotan yang sama dengan yang Wonwoo pakai.

Sontak perbuatannya itu membuat teman-temannya yang lain terkejut, sementara sepasang bola mata Mingyu sudah melebar.

'CIUMAN TIDAK LANGSUNG, KAN?!' batin siapapun yang ada di sana.

Berlebihan,

Ya memang.

"Ish, kau ini!" Wonwoo menepuk bahu Jungkook –yang memang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia tidak menyadari saja tatapan tajam dari sosok lelaki bermarga Kim yang duduk tepat di depannya.

Sementara Jungkook hanya terkekeh, ia justru dengan entengnya mengacak poni Wonwoo, membuat teman-temannya langsung mengarahkan atensi pada Mingyu yang mulai mengeluarkan aura suram.

Wonwoo dan Jungkook masih larut dalam dunia mereka, tak menyadari para Duo Jeon _shipper_ yang tengah berbahagia, tak menyadari _Mild Wild_ _shipper_ yang patah hati, tak menyadari para sahabatnya yang keheranan, dan yang pasti tak menyadari eksistensi seorang Kim Mingyu yang tengah merana di hadapan keduanya.

SRET!

"Aku duluan."

Mingyu berujar singkat dan ia langsung beranjak pergi begitu saja, diiringi tatapan prihatin dari para sahabatnya dan para _shipper_ nya dengan Wonwoo.

' _Yeoksi,_ perang dunia ketiga segera dimulai!' batin seseorang yang jantungnya sudah berdegup tak karuan.

"Eh? Mingyu, dia mau kemana? Tumben, padahal makanannya belum habis."

"Sudahlah, Wonwoo hyung seperti tidak tahu dia saja. Jja~ ayo makan lagi agar tubuh hyung tidak makin menyerupai papan tulis."

"Yaish!"

Mereka saling bertatapan melihat interaksi Duo Jeon yang terbilang menggemaskan itu, namun di sisi lain mereka juga kasihan pada Mingyu.

"Uhm, oh aku lupa! Ada pekerjaan rumahku yang belum selesai, hehe aku duluan ya."

Salah satu diantara mereka pun pergi, tak memberi kesempatan yang lain untuk meresponnya. Sedangkan salah satu lelaki bermarga Jeon yang masih bertahan hanya menyunggingkan seringai kecil,"Padahal hari ini tidak ada pekerjaan rumah apapun."

"Eh? Kau bicara sesuatu, Jungkook-ah?" tanya Jeonghan yang memang pendengarannya cukup tajam.

"Tidak kok, sudah ayo makan saja. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi."

Dan yang lainnya pun melanjutkan acara makan meski merasakan kejanggalan di hati masing-masing.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian di kantin saat itu, entah bagaimana ceritanya namun yang jelas Seokmin sadar jika hubungan Mingyu dan Jungkook tengah merenggang. Hubungan antara kedua sahabat itu sudah tidak sehangat dulu, bahkan seperti ada dinding tak kasat mata yang membatasi keduanya.

Sebenarnya, di lubuk hatinya Seokmin merasa bersalah. Sedikit banyak ia merasa ikut andil akan mendinginnya hubungan dua sahabat itu. Karena saat Mingyu pergi meninggalkan kantin saat itu, dan Seokmin menyusulnya, ia memberitahu Mingyu mengenai apa yang didengarnya saat tanpa sengaja melihat interaksi Jungkook dan Wonwoo di taman beberapa waktu lalu. Dan bisa ditebak, setelah itu Mingyu terlihat jelas menjaga jarak dengan Jungkook.

Saat ditanya oleh Seokmin apa Mingyu marah pada Jungkook, lelaki tinggi itu menjawab dengan gelengan,"Jika disebut marah, tidak juga. Aku lebih cenderung merasa kecewa, aku memang tidak berhak melarangnya untuk dekat-dekat dengan Wonwoo hyung karena aku pun bukan siapa-siapanya Wonwoo hyung, kan?" mendengar perkataan Mingyu, Seokmin pun mengusap bahu sahabatnya itu.

Mingyu melanjutkan,"Hanya logikanya begini, jika dia tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini tengah menaruh hati pada Wonwoo hyung, ku pikir dia seharusnya lebih bisa mengontrol sikapnya. Tapi, kau lihat sendiri kan? Kenapa sekarang justru dia yang terlihat sangat gencar mendekati Wonwoo hyung?"

Dan pertanyaan Mingyu itu juga berlaku bagi Seokmin. Ia penasaran, apa dugaannya benar jika Jungkook masih menyukai Wonwoo?

Meskipun hubungan Mingyu dan Jungkook seperti tengah perang dingin, namun adanya Seokmin diantara mereka bertiga cukup menjadi jembatan penghubung agar hubungan keduanya tidak semakin renggang.

Mereka pun masih berkumpul bersama di kantin pada saat jam istirahat –seperti biasa.

Untuk kali itu, Soonyoung membawa bekal yang cukup banyak dan sebagian besar berupa _seafood_. Buah tangan pamannya yang baru saja tiba dari Jepang, semua yang ada di meja tentu saja menyambut dengan suka cita.

Saat melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari Wonwoo, Soonyoung berinisatif memberikan beberapa potong _sushi_ ke piring Wonwoo, namun belum sempat sahabat Wonwoo mencegahnya, sudah ada tangan lain yang menghalangi pergerakan Soonyoung.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Soonyoung bingung.

"Wonwoo hyung tidak bisa memakan olahan _seafood_. Bukan berarti alergi, dia hanya tidak begitu suka memakannya. Aku benar kan, Hyung?"

Sontak hal tersebut membuat orang-orang di meja itu terperangah saat mendengar ucapan Jungkook, "O–oh, begitukah?" tanya Soonyoung kikuk, ia pun menarik kembali tangannya.

Suasana hening beberapa saat, hingga kemudian terdengar bangku yang tergeser kasar.

"Mingyu-ya? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Mingyu menjawab datar, untuk kemudian ia pergi begitu saja. Seokmin mengela napas kasar, dan segera berlalu menyusul sahabatnya,"Aku juga sudah kenyang."

Mingyu pergi tiba-tiba lalu disusul oleh Seokmin, kejadian yang cukup familiar.

"Kenapa mereka? Kemarin-kemarin juga seperti itu." tanya Minghao tidak mengerti.

"Entahlah, sudah biarkan saja mereka. Ayo dimakan lagi." Ujar Jun lembut yang dibalas anggukan singkat dari kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Tidak ingin berlarut-larut dalam atmosfer canggung antara Mingyu dan Jungkook, Seokmin pun memutuskan menceritakan semuanya kepada Jun dan Soonyoung.

Alhasil, di sinilah mereka berlima sekarang. Duduk manis di salah satu café dengan meja yang berada di sudut.

Beberapa minuman dan kudapan ringan pun telah tersaji di hadapan mereka, namun hingga saat itu belum ada yang membuka suara diantara kelimanya.

"Ya Tuhan!" Soonyoung mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Ia yang notabene anak aktif, tentu saja merasa jengah dengan kecanggungan yang mencekam diantara para sahabatnya.

"Hei! Apa kita di sini hanya untuk berdiam diri?" Jun yang berusia paling tua diantara teman-temannya pun akhirnya membuka suara.

"Ehem," Seokmin berdehem, ia berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta sejak beberapa menit lalu."Mingyu-ya? Jungkook-ah? Apa kalian tidak ingin bicara sesuatu?"

"Eh? Bicara apa?" tanya Jungkook polos, menimbulkan decakan sebal dari Mingyu.

"Kau ini pura-pura polos atau memang kau sengaja sih?"

"Apa? Memang aku melakukan apa?" tanya Jungkook santai.

"Aku akan _to the point_ saja, kau menyukai Wonwoo hyung ya?"

"Huh? Apa?"

"Kau menyukainya, kan?"

"Pfffttthahahaha, apa kau bercanda?"

Jungkook yang tertawa itu justru membuat teman-temannya yang lain keheranan, mereka terdiam.

"Tidak, aku bersungguh-sungguh." Ujar Mingyu dengan raut wajah datarnya.

Melihat ekspresi Mingyu yang tidak biasa, Jungkook pun berdehem sebelum kemudian mulai bicara."Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya."

"Bohong. Jika kau tidak menyukainya lalu kenapa kau terlihat begitu mengenal Wonwoo hyung hingga ke hal-hal terkecil, dan apa maksudmu untuk kembali seperti dulu saat kau bicara dengannya di taman?"

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya,"Di taman? Jadi kau ada di sana juga, Mingyu-ya?"

"Tidak, maksudku iya. Ah sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Sekarang katakan padaku, apa maksudnya itu?"

"Oh, ya jelas aku cukup paham tentang Wonwoo hyung. Karena dia adalah. . ."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

". . . mantanku."

"APA?!"

"Kau bercanda?"

"Jungkook-ah, kau serius?"

Jungkook hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh."Memang kenapa?" tanyanya balik, namun semuanya masih membeku dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?!" tanya Mingyu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya?" tanya balik Jungkook. Tiba-tiba ia menjetikkan jarinya," _Assa_! Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku mulai bisa membaca situasi. Mingyu-ya, kau cemburu ya?"

Mingyu hanya melebarkan matanya, namun kemudian ia melengoskan wajahnya. Entah kenapa, jawaban Jungkook justru membuatnya semakin resah.

'Jika Wonwoo hyung dan Jungkook adalah mantan kekasih, tidak menutup kemungkinan cinta mereka akan bersemi kembali, kan? Dan mereka akan melanjutkan kisah cinta mereka yang dulu, lalu kembali bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih? Ah sial, kenapa dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sesak?'

"Mingyu-ya?"

"Ah ya?"

"Kau tidak ingin memakan makananmu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Uhm ya." Mingyu terlihat malas-malasan memasukkan makanan tersebut ke dalam mulutnya, sementara Jungkook seakan biasa saja.

Sedangkan Seokmin, Jun, dan Soonyoung memilih diam. Karena bagaimanapun juga, mereka membayangkan betapa tidak enaknya berada di posisi Mingyu, ketiganya bisa menebak pasti dalam hatinya Mingyu pun tengah was-was memikirkan apakah Wonwoo sudah benar-benar _move on_ dari Jungkook atau belum.

.

.

.

"Sunbae risih ya?"

Mendengar suara yang cukup familiar, Wonwoo menolehkan wajah dan terkejut. Ia pikir Mingyu sudah pulang sekolah, mengingat hari ini Wonwoo yang notabene siswa tingkat akhir mendapatkan jam tambahan untuk pendalaman materi. Jadi, seharusnya adik kelas seperti Mingyu sudah pulang ke rumah.

"Mingyu-ya? Kau belum pulang?"

"Seperti yang hyung lihat. Memangnya kenapa? Hyung takut jika ini bukan aku ya? Ya aku maklum sih, wajahku ini kan tampannya setara dengan Choi Siwon, wajar jika hyung takut salah mengenaliku dan mengira aku seorang selebritis."

Mingyu hanya mengendikkan bahu tak acuh lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Wonwoo, membuahkan dengusan dari bibir _kissable_ kakak kelasnya. Lalu, lelaki tinggi yang mengaku-ngaku mirip dengan visual Super Junior itu mengarahkan dagunya pada hadiah yang menumpuk di tangan kurus Wonwoo.

"Hadiah lagi?"

Bisa dilihat Wonwoo yang mengangguk dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut, Mingyu sudah mencatat dalam otak bahwa ekspresi _duckface_ sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan Wonwoo, dan itu membuatnya terlihat semakin lucu.

"Aku sangat senang atas perhatian yang mereka berikan. Namun, rasanya aku berat menerima hadiah-hadiah ini disaat ada lebih banyak orang yang membutuhkan bantuan dari materi yang mereka miliki. Jika boleh jujur, aku justru akan jauh lebih senang jika uang mereka itu digunakan untuk hal lain yang lebih bermanfaat."

"Kenapa tidak hyung tolak saja?"

"Sudah, tapi mereka tetap saja memberiku barang-barang ini."

"Bagaimana caramu menolak mereka?"

"Hmm dengan memberi mereka pengertian." jawab Wonwoo dengan nada penuh keraguan.

"Nah, itu salahnya."

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung,"Maksudnya?"

"Hyung, kau harusnya bisa lebih tegas lagi. Jika bisa, kau abaikan saja mereka dan sah-sah saja jika sekali-kali hyung membentak, oh atau cara paling efektif bisa dengan mengusir mereka."

Mingyu menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Wonwoo menggeleng keras.

'Ya Tuhan, lucunya. Dibungkus untuk Mingyu saja boleh tidak?' batin seseorang dengan absurdnya.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Mingyu-ya. Mereka itu perempuan, dan perempuan itu sangat perasa. Jika perasaan mereka terluka, lalu sedih, kemudian galau, bisa-bisa kacau hidupnya dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi." Ujar Wonwoo dengan ekspresi kelewat polos yang bisa membuat siapapun khilaf seketika.

"Fix calon pendamping paling ideal!" lirih Mingyu.

"Apa? Kau bicara sesuatu?"

"Tidak! Maksudku iya, ah begini maksudnya,"

"Apa sih? Jangan berbelit-belit." protes Wonwoo dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Kalau hyung memang tidak tega bicara langsung, biar aku saja yang hadapi mereka besok. Bagaimana?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu, sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayo kita pulang saja, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan."

"Eh? Kau duluan saja."

"Lho memang kenapa?"

"Aku menunggu jemputan."

"Oh, dijemput siapa?"

"Dijemput ole–"

Drrrtt drrrtt drrrtt

Getar dari ponselnya membuat Wonwoo bergegas mengangkat panggilan tersebut,"Yeoboseyeo?"

"Oh, kau sudah sampai. Tunggu aku ya. Hu'um, aku tidak sendiri, ada Mingyu di sini. Ne, ppai~"

Mingyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, entah kenapa ia tidak suka nada bicara Wonwoo pada siapapun orang yang berada di seberang telepon, karena lelaki di sampingnya itu berkata dengan nada yang sangat lembut. "Hyung, kau–"

"Aku pergi duluan ya Mingyu-ya, annyeong~"

Mingyu hanya membalas lambaian tangan Wonwoo dengan terpaksa."Hah~ Siapa ya yang menjemput Wonwoo hyung?" monolog Mingyu dengan lirihnya.

Tidak ingin munafik, sebenarnya Mingyu juga sangat penasaran siapa gerangan yang menjemput pujaan hatinya itu. Hanya saja Mingyu tidak ingin Wonwoo merasa tidak nyaman jika tiba-tiba ia mengikutinya.

Jadi, Mingyu lebih memilih menekan rasa penasarannya dan berjalan dengan pikiran yang melalangbuana entah kemana diiringi semarak awan-gemawan yang berwarna pekat.

.

.

.

Terdapat pemandangan yang cukup berbeda di _Gureum High School_ pagi itu. Sebab dua siswa yang paling popular karena predikat yang disandangnya –mengalahkan popularitas murid terpandai, murid paling disiplin, dan kategori lainnya– tengah berjalan santai berdua membelah koridor sekolah yang sudah cukup ramai.

Dan sudah pasti, tidak lengkap rasanya jika seorang Jeon Wonwoo tidak dikerubungi oleh kumpulan gadis yang terobsesi padanya.

"Pangeran Wonwoo!"

"Wonwoo oppa~ Selamat pagi~"

"Oppaku yang manis, cantik, tampan, paling menggemaskan sejagat raya, selamat pagi!"

"Wonwooku sayang, bagaimana pagimu?"

Tanpa sadar, lelaki yang lebih tinggi berdecak sebal mendengar suara-suara nyaring para gadis di depannya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat jika beberapa gadis yang pernah ia _tembak_ juga ada di sekelilingnya.

Ia bukannya cemburu karena gadis-gadis yang dulu hampir menjadi kekasihnya itu memberi perhatian lebih pada lelaki di sebelahnya, justru ia cemburu karena tidak rela lelaki yang lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter darinya itu diperhatikan oleh orang lain selain dirinya.

'Pokoknya jika sudah _taken,_ hanya aku yang boleh mengklaim dirimu! Enak saja mereka-mereka menyebutmu dengan _Wonwooku, Oppaku,_ cih!'

"Yak! Bisakah kecilkan volume suara kalian? Benar-benar mengganggu, dengungannya seperti lebah tahu!" ucap lelaki yang sedari tadi menggerutu dalam batinnya sambil mengorek telinganya –menegaskan jika ia terganggu dengan suara kumpulan gadis itu.

"Yaish! Wonwoo oppa saja tidak pernah protes!"

"Iya, aku setuju denganmu Yebin-ah! Nah manusia tiang, lebih baik sekarang kau menyingkir dari Wonwoo oppaku!"

"Wonwoo oppa kita bersama, Minkyung-ah."

"Ah ya, itu maksudku."

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'manusia tiang', Kim Minkyung?"

"Siapa lagi jika bukan kau, Kim Mingyu!"

"Yak! Sepupu kurang ajar!"

"Ssssttt jika ingin membahas masalah keluarga, jangan di sini. Kalian membuat ribut saja, kapan aku bisa memberi vitamin kulit ini untuk Wonwoo."

"Nah, Yerin benar!"

Lelaki manis yang namanya disebut-sebut hanya diam, ia sebenarnya ingin sekali melarikan diri dari sana detik itu juga.

"Wonwoo-ya, apa kau sakit? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Jenny dengan telapak tangan yang sudah mendarat di dahi Wonwoo –berniat memeriksa suhu tubuh sekaligus _modus_ , mungkin.

"Ya ya ya, apa-apaan tanganmu itu!" seru Mingyu sambil menepis tangan Jenny.

"Heh, adik kelas kurang ajar!"

"Apa?!"

"Mingyu-ya, sudah." Cicit Wonwoo dengan tangan yang tanpa sadar mencengkeram jas seragam belakang Mingyu, membuahkan pekikan gemas yang melihatnya karena lelaki bermarga Jeon itu sangat mirip dengan anak kucing yang berlindung dibalik gorilla.

Ups.

Maaf, abaikan saja kata terakhir.

"Hyung ingin ke kelas saja, hm?" tanya Mingyu lembut sambil menatap lekat Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sedikit mengangkat wajahnya karena perbedaan tinggi dengan lelaki di depannya, ia mengangguk pelan. Lalu, tangan kanan Mingyu meraih tangan kiri Wonwoo dan menautkan jari-jari keduanya yang terlihat sangat pas dan saling melengkapi.

Lelaki bermarga Kim itu melihat para gadis dan mulai bersuara dengan nada yang terdengar lebih tegas, "Begini, terima kasih banyak atas perhatian kalian pada Wonwoo hyung. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhir Wonwoo hyung menerima hadiah-hadiah dari kalian, jad–"

"Jadi maksudnya, Wonwoo oppa tidak menyukai hadiah dari kami ya?" sela Jieqiong dengan wajah sendunya, diikuti ekspresi memelas dari gadis lainnya. Mingyu hanya berdecak melihatnya, sementara Wonwoo sudah menggeleng panik.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku–"

"Wonwoo hyung sangat menghargai pemberian kalian, tapi apa kalian tahu apa yang lebih membuat Wonwoo hyung bahagia?"

"Apa?" koor serempak para gadis itu.

"Wonwoo hyung tidak ingin kalian menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk memberinya hadiah, Wonwoo hyung akan jauh lebih senang jika kalian menggunakan uang itu untuk hal yang bermanfaat. Bisa kalian tabung, bisa kalian sumbangkan, dan masih banyak hal-hal positif lainnya. Jadi, menyayangi Wonwoo hyung tidak harus dengan selalu memberinya hadiah. Kalian mengerti?"

". . ."

Tepat setelah Mingyu bicara panjang lebar, suasanan pun seketika hening. Wonwoo menunduk, ia masih mengingat-ingat kalimat Mingyu barusan, takut–takut ada perkataan yang sekiranya bisa saja menyinggung hati para gadis itu.

"Aigoo~ Wonwoo oppa, hatimu mulia sekali. Apa kau seorang malaikat?"

"Ah, dia memang benar-benar malaikat. Malaikat yang sudah jatuh tepat di hatiku."

"Wonwooku~"

"HEH HEH! MAU APA?!" sembur Mingyu galak.

"Memeluknya, memang apa lagi?" ujar gadis yang beraura _swag._

"Enak saja, sana jauh-jauh. Dasar cabai Thailand!"

"Sialan!" dan setelahnya terdengar ringisan Mingyu akibat pukulan dari teman sekelasnya itu –Lisa.

"Uhm, terima kasih sudah memperlakukanku dengan begitu baik. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal kalian semua, tapi seperti yang sudah Mingyu katakan tadi. Jadi, ku harap setelah ini kalian bisa lebih bijak menggunakan uang kalian, _arrachi_?" Ujar Wonwoo dengan menyematkan senyuman tipisnya yang menawan.

"Tuh dengar, kalian mengerti? _Arraseo? Do you understand?_ " tanya Mingyu dengan nada menyebalkan –setidaknya itu menurut para gadis. Mingyu juga entah kenapa merasa sebal sendiri mendengar betapa lembutnya nada bicara Wonwoo pada mereka.

Bel pun berbunyi dengan nyaring, memecah fokus orang-orang di koridor itu, termasuk Wonwoo, Mingyu, dan tentu saja para gadis yang bersiap membubarkan diri.

"Oh, dan satu lagi!"

Sontak saja suara itu menarik atensi para gadis yang hendak menuju ke kelasnya masing-masing.

"Cepat katakan, Kim! Jika tidak penting, tunggakan uang kas mu akan ku lipatgandakan!" ketus Lisa yang masih dendam karena Mingyu sering menyebutnya dengan _Cabai Thailand_.

Mingyu tidak memedulikan ucapan gadis bertubuh tinggi yang menjabat sebagai bendahara di kelasnya itu, ia justru dengan yakin mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang masih bertaut sempurna dengan Wonwoo.

"Mulai detik ini, jangan ada yang sembarangan mengganggu _Kim Mingyu's Property_." Ujar Mingyu penuh keyakinan sambil melirik lelaki manis yang melebarkan kedua mata sipitnya, bahkan pipinya ikut merona.

'Lutttcunaaaa~' batin siapapun ber _fangirling_ dan ber _fanboying_ ria melihat si manis Jeon itu.

"HAH?!"

"MEREKA SUDAH _OFFICIAL_ , KAH?"

"Andwae! Jeon Wonwoo hanya untuk Jeon Jungkook!"

"Hahahaha aku bahagia! Mansae! Duo Jeon _shipper_? Selamat, kapal kalian sudah karam, bye! Hidup Si Tampan dan Si Cantik milik _Gureum High School._ "

Suara bising itu sontak membuat Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya, namun ia hanya mengikuti Mingyu yang menariknya lembut menuju kelas lelaki yang lebih tua.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mingyu saat mereka telah tiba di depan kelas Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk, namun terlihat jelas ia masih linglung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Mingyu pun dengan _gentle_ menangkup wajah Wonwoo dan mengunci tatapan lelaki bermarga Jeon itu."Hyung, lihat aku."

". . ."

"Hyung kumohon, dengarkan aku. Apapun yang aku katakan tadi, itu semua sungguhan dan tidak ada unsur candaan sedikitpun. Pada waktunya nanti, aku akan menunjukkan keseriusanku. Tapi aku harap, hyung mau menungguku sebentar saja. Apa hyung bisa?"

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, ia memejamkan matanya saat lelaki tinggi di depannya tanpa aba-aba mendaratkan kecupan ringan di dahinya.

SRET!

"Ayo ke kelas, Kim!"

Mingyu segera menoleh ke sumber suara yang sudah dengan kurang ajar menarik kerah belakang seragamnya.

"Cih."

"Kami ke kelas dulu ya, Wonwoo hyung sayang."

"Hu'um."

Dua lelaki tinggi tersebut sontak berjalan menjauh, sebelum pada akhirnya terdengar seruan dari lelaki yang berkulit lebih gelap.

"Eh?! Apa katamu tadi? Sayang? Yak, tarik kata-katamu itu!"

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, heran dengan tingkah keduanya. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas, gendang telinganya sudah menangkap suara-suara murid lainnya.

"Hei kau dengar itu? Jungkook baru saja memanggil Wonwoo dengan sebutan 'sayang'. Sudah jelaskan berarti Wonwoo dan Mingyu belum _official_. Itu pasti hanya ocehan tidak berbobot seorang Kim Mingyu."

"Yeap, kau benar! Hei, mana tadi yang mengatakan kapal Duo Jeon _shipper_ sudah karam? Yang bilang begitu, tolong tenggelamkan saja!"

Wonwoo pun lebih memilih melipat tangan dan menelungkupkan wajah di meja sambil mendengar lagu dari _headset_ yang tersambung ke ponselnya sembari menunggu sang guru masuk ke dalam kelas.

.

.

.

Selepas pernyataan Mingyu yang mengklaim Wonwoo sebagai _Kim Mingyu's Property_ dan Jungkook yang kerapkali kedapatan memanggil Wonwoo dengan sebutan 'sayang', tentu saja membuat para murid dibuat penasaran akan kebenaran dibalik itu semua.

Banyak spekulasi yang beredar, bahkan Wonwoo sendiri sudah lelah meladeni pertanyaan yang beberapa waktu terakhir sangat familiar di telinganya,"Jadi, pacarmu itu Mingyu atau Jungkook?"

Dan Wonwoo pun selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama,"Tidak, aku tidak memiliki kekasih."

Meski jawaban Wonwoo tidak pernah berubah, namun nyatanya para murid itu tidak lelah memberi pertanyaan yang sama hampir setiap hari.

Namun ada yang berbeda di sore itu, saat Wonwoo baru saja memberi konfirmasi –entah untuk yang keberapa kali, tiba-tiba tak ada angin, tak ada hujan, salah satu lelaki yang diberitakan tengah menjalin hubungan dengannya itu muncul lalu menarik tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terkejut, karena sosok di depannya adalah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah?!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*Makasih banget buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, bahkan nyempetin review /deep bow/

**Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^


	4. Chapter 4

The Prettiest Disciple © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah?!"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau menarik–"

"Ssstt, aku sudah tidak tahan melihat hyung yang jelas merasa tidak nyaman. Sekarang pulang bersamaku saja ya?"

"Eh? Tumben, biasanya kau pulang ke rumah lebih dulu lalu menjemput hyung dua jam kemudian dengan pakaian bebas." Ucap Wonwoo dengan suara pelan.

"Ish! Itu kan karena aku bosan menunggu hyung yang selalu pergi ke perpustakaan tiap pulang sekolah. Ayolah kali ini menurut saja, oke?"

"Oh, oke. Baiklah."

SRET!

Baru saja mau melangkah, salah satu lengan Wonwoo sudah ditahan oleh lelaki berkulit tan yang menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Wonwoo hyung, aku saja yang mengantarmu pulang, ya? Hitung-hitung main, lagipula aku kan belum pernah berkunjung ke rumah hyung. Bagaimana?"

"Tentu." / "Tidak."

Dua jawaban yang berbeda dari sosok bermarga sama di depannya membuat Mingyu mendengus. Ia menatap teman sekelasnya,"Kenapa kau yang menjawab? Aku kan bertanya pada Wonwoo hyung."

"Aku takut kau melakukan hal tidak senonoh, karena di rumah Wonwoo hyung sedang tidak ada orang."

"Enak saja! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, prasangkamu sangat tidak berdasar. Tapi, darimana kau tahu jika di rumah Wonwoo hyung sedang tidak ada orang?" tanya Mingyu dengan mata memicing.

"Tentu aku tahu, aku kan. . ."

"Kau?"

"Aku kan Jeon Jungkook. Sudahlah, tidak ada manfaatnya bicara denganmu, Kim. Ayo kita pulang Wonwoo hyung."

"H–huh? Ah ya, kami duluan Mingyu-ya."

Mingyu masih terpaku di tempatnya, kemudian ia tersadar,"Sebegitu dekatkah mereka? Bahkan sudah jadi mantan pun tidak ada kecanggungan sama sekali." lirih Mingyu, ia rasanya ingin menyerah saja jika memang dua lelaki bermarga Jeon itu masih menyimpan perasaan untuk satu sama lain.

Namun, Mingyu tidak ingin pendekatan yang selama ini dilakukannya pada Wonwoo berakhir sia-sia begitu saja. Setidaknya ia harus mengutarakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu pada lelaki yang sudah mematahkan _kelurusannya_ itu.

.

.

.

Mentari dan bulan sudah bergantian dalam menjalankan tugasnya hingga berkali-kali, itu menandakan sudah lewat beberapa hari sejak kejadian dimana Wonwoo lebih memilih pulang diantar Jungkook dibanding Mingyu.

Kini, di siang yang cukup terik itu terlihat Wonwoo tengah melihat ke arah jam tangannya dengan begitu resah, kentara sekali dari gelagatnya jika ia sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang.

Saat merasakan tepukan di salah satu bahunya, ia membalikkan tubuh.

Pemandangan pertama yang langsung dilihat sepasang netranya adalah seorang lelaki tinggi yang tengah menyunggingkan senyum hingga gigi taringnya terlihat jelas.

"Hyung, sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak juga. Jadi sebenarnya kita akan kemana, Mingyu-ya?"

"Tidak seru jika ku beri tahu duluan."

Akhirnya Wonwoo hanya menuruti kemanapun Mingyu pergi. Mereka memang membuat janji bertemu di taman kota pada akhir pekan itu, lalu setelahnya Wonwoo benar-benar tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana oleh Mingyu.

Mereka naik kendaraan umum, dan Wonwoo cukup terkejut saat tahu jika Mingyu ternyata mengajaknya ke taman hiburan.

"Jadi, kau mengajakku kencan ya?"

Mingyu tersedak ludahnya sendiri, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalimat itu akan terlontar dari belah bibir Wonwoo.

"Mingyu-ya~?"

Mingyu membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari nada bicara Wonwoo yang terkesan merengek.

"Ehem," Mingyu berdehem guna menetralkan suaranya,"Y–ya, mungkin? Jika hyung beranggapan begitu."

"Woah, baiklah. Berarti ucapan _nya_ benar, ini memang acara kencan!"

"Eh? Ucapan siapa?"

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng, ia pun menarik tangan lelaki yang berusia setahun lebih muda darinya itu dengan semangat. Sedangkan yang ditarik merasa senang-senang saja –favoritnya saat kulitnya bergesekan dengan tangan halus Wonwoo.

Tak terasa sudah beberapa jam sepasang lelaki dengan tampang rupawan itu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ketika sang surya tengah kembali ke peraduannya, kedua lelaki itu sudah duduk manis di tempat pertemuan mereka pagi tadi –di taman kota, dengan es krim yang berada di kedua tangan masing-masing.

Suasana yang sepi sudah mendukung bagi seseorang untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Namun, percuma saja jika nyalinya tidak ada.

"Mingyu-ya?"

"Ya?"

"Kau melamun?"

"Ti–tidak."

"Tapi kenapa kau membiarkan es krimmu mencair hingga mengenai tangan seperti itu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan menahan kekehan.

Walaupun tidak peka, setidaknya Wonwoo menyadari jika lelaki disampingnya ini tengah kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Terbukti dari es krim Wonwoo yang bahkan sudah habis sejak beberapa menit lalu, sementara Mingyu masih berdiam diri bagai patung tanpa merubah posisi sedikitpun.

"O–oh?" dengan tergagap Mingyu menengok ke arah tangannya yang sudah dilumuri cairan es krim, ia bergegas mengambil sapu tangan di kantungnya dengan satu tangan lainnya yang masih bersih. Baru saja ia berniat membersihkan tangannya, namun sudah ada tangan lain yang mengambil alih sapu tangan itu lalu mengusap tangan Mingyu dengan lembut.

Ia terpaku saat dilihatnya sosok lelaki bermarga Jeon itu mengusap tangannya dengan perlahan,'Memang calon istri idaman!'

"Wonwoo hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sama, aku juga."

"Eh?!"

Wonwoo mendongak, ia tersenyum hingga muncul kerutan lucu di hidung yang menambah kadar kemanisannya.

"S–sungguh? Apa aku berhalusinasi?" bisik Mingyu pada dirinya sendiri.

Wonwoo menggeleng,"Tidak, kau tidak berhalusinasi kok."

Mingyu pun menangkup wajah manis lelaki yang sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya."Hyung, aku mencintaimu dalam konteks romantik, bukan sekadar platonik."

"Hu'um." Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Jadi, perasaan hyung padaku juga seperti itu?" tanya Mingyu masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang didapatnya.

Bosan karena ditanya terus menerus, Wonwoo pun memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi lelaki bermarga Kim itu.

". . ."

"Mingyu-ya?"

"Tampar aku, Hyung."

PLAK!

"Aw sakit! Hyung?! Kenapa menamparku?"

"Lho, kan tadi kau yang minta?"

"Ya tapi jangan sekeras itu juga." Ujar Mingyu masih dengan mengusap pipi kirinya yang ia yakini sudah terdapat cap merah bekas tamparan tangan lentik Wonwoo.

Tersangka penamparan hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, ia menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu yang masih mengusap pipinya sendiri, lalu mengganti dengan tangannya.

Wonwoo mengecup pipi itu –lagi,"Maaf ya." bisiknya pelan. Ia tidak menyadari saja jika efek perbuatannya itu berimbas pada detak jantung Mingyu yang bergemuruh hebat.

"Hyung?"

"Apa?"

"Hyung tadi bilang jika hyung mencintaiku, kan?"

"Iya."

"Sejak kapan?"

Wonwoo hanya mengendikkan bahu,"Entahlah, aku sendiri bahkan tidak menyadarinya."

"Memangnya hyung sudah benar-benar _move on_?"

" _Move on_? Maksudnya?"

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya frustasi,"Hyung, beberapa waktu ini kau kan terlihat akrab lagi dengan mantanmu. Seperti salah satu pepatah yang berkata jika cinta bisa tumbuh karena terbiasa, hmm karena hyung–"

"Tunggu, apa? Mantan? Siapa?"

Mingyu merengut,"Hyung, jujur saja. Tidak apa-apa kok, tidak usah disembunyikan lagi karena aku sudah tahu." Ujarnya sambil mengambil sepasang tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Sungguh, Mingyu-ya aku tidak mengerti. Jujur apa? Bahkan aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun."

Mingyu melepaskan genggamannya, ia memilih bersandar pada bangku taman itu. Matanya menerawang ke depan, ia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar.

"Ya sudah, jika hyung memang belum mau terbuka padaku juga tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, meskipun kita sudah saling mencintai, pasti tidak mudah menceritakan masa lalu."

"Huh?"

Mingyu menatap sepasang netra Wonwoo dengan begitu lekat, ia mengusap pipi halus itu.

"Sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Mengetahui jika hyung mencintaiku saja, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku."

Wonwoo menggeleng, ia memegang tangan Mingyu yang masih menangkup salah satu pipinya.

"Mingyu-ya, _move on_? Mantan? Siapa? Bahkan aku belum pernah memiliki kekasih, bagaimana mungkin aku memiliki mantan?"

"Apa?!"

Wonwoo mengangguk yakin, membuat Mingyu terperangah."La–lalu Jungkook itu siapa?"

"Sahabatmu, kan?"

"Ck, bukan itu! Maksudku statusnya denganmu, Hyung. Bukankah ia mantanmu?"

"Mantan apa?"

"Mantan kekasih." lirih Mingyu.

"Pfffttthahahaha" Wonwoo tidak dapat menahan tawanya, ia tergelak dengan begitu gelinya.

Mingyu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, tak bisa membaca situasi sama sekali. Kemudian ia membelalakkan mata saat si lelaki manis tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

Wonwoo mengusap kepala Mingyu dengan lembut, ia mengarahkan mulutnya ke telinga Mingyu dan berbisik,"Bagaimana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan adik kandungku sendiri, memangnya kau pikir kami _incest_?"

Mingyu segera melepaskan pelukan itu,"Benarkah? Lalu apa maksud Jungkook saat menyebut-nyebut tentang 'kalian yang bisa saja jadi seperti dulu' di taman belakang sekolah?"

Wonwoo terlihat tengah mengingat-ingat dengan ekspresi polosnya, hingga kemudian,

"Oh! Kau ada di sana?"

"Bukan aku, tapi salah satu temanku."

Wonwoo hanya terdiam.

"Hyung?"

"Ya?"

"Hyung, aku menunggu penjelasan lho. Kenapa malah diam?" tanya Mingyu dengan wajah memelas, membuat Wonwoo lagi-lagi terhibur dengan ekspresi lelaki bermarga Kim itu.

Wonwoo mencubit hidung mancung Mingyu dengan jahil,"Jungkook memang suka iseng. Dia jelas tahu aku tidak pernah memiliki kekasih sementara dia sudah _taken_ dengan Taehyungie hyung dari sekolah lain. Jadi menurutnya, agar aku tidak terkesan 'tidak laku', Jungkook senang bermain peran dan akhirnya berkata begitu. Berakting seolah-olah kami itu mantan kekasih dan ya aku sih mengikuti alur permainannya saja."

"Aish! Jinjja, bocah tengik itu!"

"Yak! Jangan mengatai adikku."

"Maaf, lagipula kenapa hyung terkesan tidak kenal dengannya?"

"Benarkah? Ku pikir sepertinya interaksi kami biasa saja."

Mingyu menggeleng,"Tapi, aku yakin sebagian besar murid di sekolah ini tidak menyangka jika kalian adalah saudara kandung." Ujar Mingyu bersikukuh.

"Hmm, mungkin karena saat tahun pertama di sini ia terlalu sibuk dengan kau, Seokmin, Jun, dan Soonyoung sementara aku pun sibuk dengan teman-temanku, jadi kami jarang berpapasan. Lagipula Jungkook tidak pernah menyapaku duluan, dan aku juga tidak terpikir untuk menyapanya. Tapi meskipun begitu, sebenarnya setiap hari Jungkook yang mengantarku pulang sekolah."

"Oh, tunggu, mengantar hyung pulang? Tapi selama aku berteman dengannya, baru akhir-akhir ini saja aku melihat kalian pulang bersama."

"Tentu saja karena beberapa waktu belakangan kau kan juga pulang lebih lama dari biasanya. Aku terbiasa membaca di perpustakaan sekitar dua jam tiap pulang sekolah, karena Jungkook itu mudah bosan jadi ia lebih memilih pulang ke rumah dulu baru nanti kembali lagi ke sekolah."

"Ya ampun, kalian adik-kakak macam apa. Lalu, kenapa hyung tidak bilang jika Jungkook adikmu?"

"Kau tidak bertanya."

'Ya Tuhan, bahkan jawabannya sama persis seperti Jungkook saat itu. Benar-benar, tidak diragukan memang _darah lebih kental daripada air_.' Batin Mingyu meringis.

"Hyung, karena kita memiliki perasaan yang sama. Jadi, bisakah hubungan kita lebih dari sekadar teman?"

". . ."

"Hyung, jadi kekasihku ya?"

CTAK!

"Kenapa malah menjitak dahiku?!"

"Kenapa tidak ada romantisnya sama sekali, sih? Lagipula kau tidak bisa menggunakan diksi yang lebih bagus? Itu seperti pemaksaan tahu!"

Mingyu hanya mengusap tengkuk canggung,"Maaf, aku terlalu gugup."

"Heleh, masa? Seseorang yang sudah berkali-kali mengutarakan perasaan pada orang lain, masih bisa merasa gugup juga?"

"Hyung, aku tidak–"

"Tidak perlu mengelak, aku tahu kok. Kau sudah sangat pengalaman _menembak_ orang, tapi sayang semuanya meleset karena belum ada yang menerimamu." Ujar Wonwoo santai dengan senyum jahil.

"Pasti hyung diberitahu Jungkook ya?"

"Hmm tidak juga sih, tanpa diberitahu pun semua berita itu sudah menyebar dengan sendirinya."

Mingyu menutup wajahnya, ia malu. "Tapi hyung, sungguh aku belum pernah melibatkan perasaan. Itu hanya, apa ya, uhmm hanya ambisi semata agar–"

Wonwoo membekap mulut Mingyu,"Iya iya, aku percaya. Tidak usah gugup begitu." Kemudian Wonwoo menjauhkan tangannya.

"Hyung? Jadi, hyung menerimaku atau tidak?"

Wonwoo terdiam, membuat jantung Mingyu berdegup tidak nyaman. Ia bahkan merasakan keringat dingin yang menetes di dahinya karena menanti jawaban si cantik.

"Mingyu-ya. . . "

"Iya?"

"Maaf,"

"Oh. . ."

Mingyu menunduk, ia bahkan seakan bisa mendengar suara kepingan hatinya yang telah retak hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

'Jika memang menolak, kenapa kau mengaku jika kau mencintaiku juga? Maksudnya apa, Hyung?!' batin Mingyu menjerit protes.

"Maaf karena aku sudah menelantarkan segala bentuk perhatianmu selama ini, aku juga mewakili Jungkook untuk meminta maaf karena kesalahpahaman ini."

"Eh? Tunggu? Apa? Bagaimana?" Mingyu langsung mendongak dan menatap Wonwoo dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa dan tidak mungkin menolakmu."

". . ."

". . ."

"AIGOO~ HYUUUUUNG~"

Mingyu segera merengkuh lelaki yang lebih kurus ke dalam pelukannya, sementara Wonwoo menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan lelaki berkulit tan itu.

"Hyung, maaf ya. Dulu aku sempat merasa kesal padamu padahal kita tidak saling kenal."

"Kenapa? Pasti karena banyak yang menjodoh-jodohkan kita ya?"

Mingyu mengangguk, ia mengeratkan pelukannya, sesekali mengecup puncak kepala dalam rengkuhannya.

"Tapi itu dulu, sebelum pada akhirnya aku menyadari pesona lelaki cantik dalam pelukanku ini."

"Eiyh~ _so cheesy_!"

"Tidak apa-apa, toh pada kekasih sendiri. Sah-sah saja, kan?" ujar Mingyu santai, sementara Wonwoo makin menyusupkan wajahnya ke leher kekasih barunya untuk menyembunyikan pipi yang diyakininya sudah merona.

"Aduh, mentang-mentang sudah punya kekasih, sombongnya." ledek Wonwoo.

"Apa sih? Biar saja, memang kenapa? Tidak boleh sombong? Wajar jika aku pamer, kekasihku kan murid tercantik di sekolahnya."

Wonwoo sebal mendengar kekehan Mingyu yang sudah berhasil menggodanya, ia menggigit bahu kekasihnya itu.

"A–aw ampun, hyung!"

Hening melingkupi hingga kemudian Mingyu melonggarkan pelukan keduanya. Ia merapihkan poni Wonwoo yang terlihat berantakan. Mereka berdua larut dalam keadaan intim yang tercipta, menikmati setiap detik dengan status baru yang melekat diantara mereka.

Tanpa disadari, jarak diantara wajah keduanya sudah semakin menipis. Tidak tahu siapa yang memulai, namun yang pasti kedua bibir itu sudah bertubrukan dengan lembut.

Hanya saling menempel berusaha menyalurkan perasaan tulus masing-masing. Hingga suasana yang begitu tenang itu harus berhenti karena getaran ponsel milik sang submisif.

"Siapa hyung?" tanya Mingyu penasaran.

"Aigoo kekasih baruku ternyata posesif ya?" goda Wonwoo. Sementara Mingyu hanya berdecih, ia pun mengusalkan hidungnya ke pipi yang dilapisi kulit putih pucat itu.

"Siapa~?"

"Jungkook, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang."

Mingyu menghela napas berat, namun biar bagaimanapun memang besok mereka harus sekolah. Tidak mungkin ia mementingkan egonya untuk tetap bersama Wonwoo sedangkan suhu di luar sudah semakin dingin.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Ku antar ya?"

"Hu'um."

Mereka pun beranjak, Mingyu menautkan jari tangan keduanya. Baru beberapa langkah Wonwoo sudah berhenti, membuahkan kebingungan di benak Mingyu.

"Kenapa?"

Wonwoo melepaskan tautan tangan keduanya, ia menangkup wajah Mingyu dan berjinjit sedikit, untuk kemudian menyematkan kecupan lama di kening sang kekasih.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, _Jeon Wonwoo's property_."

Mingyu terkekeh, ia pun mengusak sayang rambut yang lebih tua."Terima kasih kembali, sayang~"

Saat sudah berjalan cukup lama yang diliputi kesunyian, tiba-tiba Wonwoo membuka suara."Mingyu-ya. . ."

"Apa, hm?"

"Atas segala perbuatan Jungkook, jangan marah padanya ya? Percayalah, dia melakukan itu semua demi kebaikanku juga. Ia memang protektif dan tidak ingin aku mencintai orang yang salah. Jadi kalau kau marah padanya, kau juga berhak marah padaku."

Mingyu menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum."Tidak kok."

'tapi membalas Jungkook dengan mengerjainya sedikit, tak apa kan?' lanjut Mingyu dalam batinnya sambil membayangkan segala kejahilan yang sekiranya bisa setimpal.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Jeon. . .

"Kenapa telingaku panas ya?" tanya lelaki bergigi kelinci yang tengah duduk santai di kamarnya sambil membaca komik.

Karena tidak mendapat petunjuk apapun, ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kembali ke waktu dimana seorang Kim Mingyu sedang dalam masa peralihan, dari lurus menuju belok._

 _Di kamar dengan cahaya temaram itu terlihat sesosok lelaki bergigi kelinci yang tampan dan manis tengah mengotak-atik ponselnya. Ia tengah gusar, batinnya ragu akan langkah apa yang harus diambilnya._

 _Pada akhirnya ia membulatkan tekad, ia membuka salah satu aplikasi dan segera mencari kontak dengan nama YoonCheonsa hyung, Jihoonie hyung, Minghaoer, dan BooSKwan. Kemudian jarinya sibuk mengetik pesan kepada mereka berempat dalam sebuah Group Chat yang baru saja dibuatnya._

' _Jeonghan hyung, Jihoon hyung, Minghao-ya, dan Seungkwan-ah. Maaf jika mengganggu waktu kalian, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh. Ini hal yang darurat –untukku!_

 _Kalian tahu Kim Mingyu, kan? Temanku yang berpredikat sebagai Siswa Tertampan, dan kalian tahu apa? Ia sedang menyukai Wonie hyung!_

 _Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu jika saja seandainya Mingyu itu tidak kerdus. Tanpa dijelaskan, kalian pasti paham betul bagaimana hobi Mingyu yang suka tebar pesona. Aku takut hobinya itu tidak berhenti meskipun ia nantinya menjalin hubungan dengan Wonie hyungku T.T_

 _Jadi, aku berencana mengetes keseriusan Mingyu. Kebetulan teman-temanku tidak pernah main ke rumah, dan beruntung karena sedari awal masuk sekolah aku dan Wonie hyung hampir tidak pernah terlihat bersama, jadi memudahkan rencanaku._

 _Tahap awal, pokoknya aku tidak ingin mengungkit jika Wonwoo hyung adalah hyung kandungku, dan ku harap kalian juga diam-diam saja._

 _Rencana berikutnya menyusul, tapi apa kalian mau membantuku?'_

 _Dan tak perlu menunggu waktu lama hingga akhirnya ponselnya berbunyi, lelaki itu tersenyum puas saat group chat itu sudah ramai dan keempatnya menjawab dengan hal yang sama, bahwa mereka menyetujui apapun rencananya._

' _Yeoksi! Kau memang jenius, Jeon Jungkook!' batinnya memuji diri sendiri._

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

*Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, bahkan nyempetin review /deep bow/ hwehehe

**Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^

***Ini emang dari awal udah esvi konsep bakal jadi cerita ringan dgn chapter pendek, dan bukan cerita dgn konflik-konflik berat yang super kompleks /? jadi, maaf banget kalo ada readernim yang berekspektasi tinggi sama cerita ini T.T


End file.
